


Shameless Self-Insertion: Mission Report

by meleedamage



Series: Shameless Self-Insertion: Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bed Sex, Boot Worship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Bucky's called away after your hot night together, leaving you to pick up the pieces. As you struggle to return to a normal life without him, you wonder whether your life will ever be the same. Once he returns victorious, will he still be ready to comply?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something new. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo
> 
> Note: If you haven't read the first part in the series, don't let that stop you. This works fine as a stand-alone piece.

When you woke up he was gone. For real this time... At least, he'd had the courtesy to leave a note. It was written in tight loops of old-fashioned script, explaining that a "work thing" had come up, apologizing for leaving and promising to return to you as quickly as he could. You couldn't help smiling at the way he'd misspelled 'lightning' and the hearts he'd doodled in the margins.

He'd also left a key to his apartment. It should have seemed like too much too fast but instead it somehow felt just right. This was serious. He needed you to understand how much your night together had meant to him. You unclasped the silver chain from around your neck and slipped the end through the slot in the base of the key. It wasn't pretty but it felt comforting to have a piece of him with you.

The cool kiss of the metal against your skin reminded you of the feeling of his bionic hand skimming over your curves, jammed between your thighs and wrapped around your throat. Your finger traced over the jagged edge as the tender ache between your legs pulsed exquisitely. It was a perfect match for the gnawing in the pit of your stomach. You shook your head, feeling utterly ridiculous. He'd only been gone a few hours and you were already a hot mess. How would you manage after a few days... or maybe even longer?

Getting through the first day was arduous.

At the end of the second day, you cried yourself to sleep.

By the time the fourth day crept along, you were frantic. What if something had happened to him?! How would you even find out if no one knew that you were together?! 

You tried to focus on your work but you were clearly distracted. Your fingers drifted to his key, pulling it back and forth across the chain around your neck as you stared off into space and wondered whether he was thinking of you. Your eyes moved to your computer screen and you breathed a sigh of relief, discovering that you had somehow managed to make it halfway through the day.

You took your usual spot in the cafeteria and poked at your salad with steadily decreasing interest. Your mobile buzzed against the tabletop and you dropped your fork, grasping for the device desperately. What if it was news about Bucky?!

You deleted yet another spammy email from your inbox with a scowl and slipped it into your pocket, swapping it for Bucky's handwritten note. Your lips turned up into a heartsick smile as you unfolded it carefully. The din of the cafeteria faded away, your eyes slowly drifting over the page as you took your time to savour every word. You let out a harsh gasp as it was suddenly snatched out of your hands. 

"Hey! That's mine!" you snapped as your eyes moved towards the perpetrator in a fury. Bucky stood in front of you with a shit-eating grin, provocatively dangling your note by one corner between his bionic fingers. 

Before you could fully process what was happening, he scooped you up over his shoulder in full view of everyone in the cafeteria and began murder-strutting towards the door. The smell of gunpowder drifted up from his clothes as a large hand settled over the small of your back. You watched the retreating shocked expressions of the other diners with a wide smile and reached down, grabbing a handful of ass. He playfully bit into the curve of your hip with a growl that you felt all the way in the tips of your toes and your head began swirling with thoughts of what he had planned for you next.

He briskly strode towards the elevators and boarded a waiting car, hammering the button to close the doors before anyone else could join you. Your heart started racing as his strong hands repositioned you forcefully, wrapping your legs around his waist and pressing you up against the wall so hard that it squeezed the breath right out of you. He was caked in mud and blood and the rich earthy smell only made the hot throbbing between your legs slicker.

"God, I missed you so much," he purred, burying his face into your neck and breathing you in deeply. "I'm so sorry for leaving. Let me make it up to you."

“I don’t know,” you said with feigned reluctance. “You were gone so long. I’ve basically moved on.”

“Nope,” he replied with an outrageous level of bravado. “How many times've you read that note while I been gone?” 

The elevator chimed and the doors opened on his floor before you could respond. You clung to him as he stalked down the hallway, hoping he’d somehow forgotten that you still hadn’t answered his question. 

He pressed you up against the wall next to the door to his apartment, gazing into your eyes heatedly. You could hardly breathe as he slowly leaned in towards you, stopping just shy of his lips brushing against yours.

“How many times?” he asked again quietly.

"I don't know. I lost count," you admitted reluctantly. "The hearts were a nice touch but your spelling's atrocious."

"Is not," he bristled. "For your information, I was top of my class, doll."

"I guess standards have changed," you teased, slowly taking in his pretty face and resisting the urge to swoon. "Can I have my note back?"

"Tell you what," he said, reaching into his back pocket, "I'll trade you for my key." The corners of his mouth twitched as he held it up just beyond your reach.

"My key," you corrected, hooking your finger under the chain around your neck and flipping it out over the collar of your shirt. "If you give me back my note, I'll let you borrow it."

"You been wearin' that the whole time?" he asked softly, staring at your improvised pendant and blinking slowly.

"Of course," you replied, examining his thoughtful expression closely. "I knew you'd be back for it eventually. The metal felt familiar. It was like I still had part of you with me."

"I like it," he said with a lopsided grin. "It's yours..." His clear blue eyes met yours, filled with nothing short of absolute veneration. "I'm yours."

His lips came crashing against yours as he attempted to cram four days of worth of kissing into one white hot moment. He tasted like coffee and bad intentions and you couldn't get enough. Your arms looped behind his neck, pulling him towards you, desperate to get closer. His metal hand snaked its way under your shirt as he continued to kiss you breathless. You scowled as your mobile vibrated in your pocket with a preset reminder that you had five minutes to return to work.

"Bucky, stop!" you gasped, breaking away and struggling against every instinct to keep going. "Put me down."

"I gotta admit, I'm feeling a little conflicted here," he sighed, drawing back and helping you to your feet. "I don't wanna stop kissing you but I fucking love it when you boss me around, sweetheart."

You unfastened the chain from around your neck and held it out towards him.

"I thought you were gonna keep it," he said, accepting the key hesitantly. "I can always have another cut." He watched carefully as you bent down, picking your note up off the floor and slipped it into your pocket.

"I've gotta go back to work," you replied with a sad smile. "I'm off at four-"

Before you could finish your sentence, he tossed you over his shoulder and opened the door to his apartment. You squirmed beneath his grasp, cursing a blue streak as he casually strutted towards his bedroom. His apartment was at least four times the size of yours and that only served to you make you angrier. You hit his mattress with a bounce, glaring at him as he set your necklace on his nightstand and began to strip off his gear. The more he removed, the harder it became to remain furious. He really was the fucking worst.

"You aren't going back to work," he smirked, unlacing his boots efficiently.

"Yes, I am!" you growled.

"Nope," he said, peeling off his shirt enticingly. "You're stayin' here with me." 

Your eyes drifted over the pale expanse of his exposed chest, drinking in every beautifully chiseled inch. You wound up at his metal shoulder and made your way down his arm, fascinated by the intricacy of the interlocking parts. He was a goddamned masterpiece and you couldn't seem to stop staring. 

"Have I finally managed to convince you?" he teased, stacking his gear in a neat pile.

"Well, I guess I can always move in here after I get fired," you sighed, flopping your head down against his pillow in defeat.

"You aren't gonna get fired," he replied, rolling his eyes as he unbuckled his belt. "Don't be so dramatic."

"How do you figure?" you asked, removing your mobile from your pocket and setting it beside your key.

"I got you the afternoon off," he responded, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"How'd you manage that?" you asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're welcome," he drawled, approaching the bed in a form-fitting pair of black boxer briefs.

"How did you get me the afternoon off?" you repeated firmly. His metal hand wrapped around your ankle and dragged you towards him. He grabbed your wrists, sitting you up at the edge of the bed and carefully clasped your silver chain around your neck. 

"Better," he said, gazing at the key with a smile. "I checked the company policies on fraternization, to find out whether we needed to keep a lid on this thing we've got going and I don't know if it's because of Tony and Pepper but if you're dating one of the... uhh..."

"Heroes?" you offered with a flick of your brow.

"Well, I don't know about that," he replied with a chuckle, "but if you're dating me, you get time off after I've completed an assignment... to help me decompress or somethin'. So, I updated my file with personnel."

"Did you just ask me to go steady?" you asked with a smile so wide that it made your cheeks ache.

"Thought I did that when I left you my key," he replied huskily.

"Nope," you said with a slow shake of your head. "Ask me."

He was on top of you in a flash, pressing you against the mattress beneath his rock-solid body, his dark hair curtaining his face. You looked up at him hardly able to believe that he was real as he hovered above you, coiled and ready to strike.

"Aww... I want to be on top," you sighed disappointedly. "Roll over."

The room melted into a swirl as he wrapped you in his arms and you landed directly on top of the infamous Thighs of Betrayal.

"Better," you said as he looked up at you expectantly. "Now ask me properly."

"Don't I have to get down on one knee or something?" he mused, knitting his brows.

"That's for proposing marriage," you replied with a laugh.

"What if that's the question that I really want to ask?" he said adorably. 

Your eyes searched his for any trace of deception and your breath caught in your chest when you were only met with heartfelt sincerity. If he was just kidding around, the punchline contained an awfully large grain of truth. You swallowed hard and wondered how he could possibly be brave enough to risk this kind of vulnerability after all of the terrible things he'd been through. He made it seem so easy. It would be so easy to let yourself get carried away with him.

"Let's take things one step at a time," you responded, trying your best to keep your feet planted firmly on the ground. "Although, I've got to say that I like that enthusiasm."

"Alright. We'll play it your way," he said, gazing into your eyes warmly. "Here goes nothing..." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I'm crazy about you, sweetheart. You make me want to be the kind of guy you'd be proud to call your boyfriend... but until then, I'd really like it if you called me your boyfriend anyhow."

"As hard as you might find it to believe, I'm plenty proud," you replied, tracing your fingers over the edges of the star emblazoned on his metal shoulder. "You're a hero and I'm going to keep telling you that until it sinks in."

"Might sink in better if you took off your shirt," he said, wetting his lips.

"Well, I guess it's the least I could do to thank you for getting me the afternoon off," you conceded. "Undress me."

He sat up against the headboard and pulled you into his lap, looking you over eagerly while he developed his plan of attack. 

"Hmm... Maybe these should stay on," he mused as his large hands wrapped around the heels of your boots.

"I might put them back on for you later if I'm properly motivated," you teased. "Undress me faster."

The muscles in his jaw twitched in response to your order and he quickly removed your boots, setting them on the floor, one at a time. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and slipped it off over your head, tossing it aside. His eyes moved over your exposed skin, taking you in greedily and settled on the key around your neck. He leaned in, wrapping you in his arms and reached for the clasp at the back of your bra.

"Slower," you instructed, delighting in the warmth of his embrace and breathing in the smell of gun smoke that permeated his skin. He hummed a soft approval that resonated throughout your body deliciously and gently slid the straps down over your shoulders - first the left and then the right. Your stomach flipped as he pretended to fumble with the clasp at the back of your bra, seeking any excuse to hold you close a moment longer. 

He leaned back, watching intently as you pulled it off the rest of the way and dropped it to the floor next to your boots. "So pretty," he breathed, reaching for the button at the front of your pants and unfastening it so slowly that it left little doubt about whether he was doing it just to fuck with you. 

"Faster," you directed with increasing impatience.

His cool blue eyes met yours and he winked mischievously as he yanked on your ankles, knocking you flat on your back against the mattress with your head towards the foot of the bed. You glanced up at him as he made short work of your zipper and you elicited a muttered curse by gently drawing your finger along the inside of his calf. Your hands wrapped around his ankles instinctively as he began stripping off your pants so forcefully that he dragged you down the mattress.

"Ooh. I like that thing you're doing with my ankles," he drawled, dropping your pants to the floor and taking in your underwear. "Almost as much as I like these."

"Oh, God! Sorry!" you blushed, remembering that you'd opted for comfort over style that morning. You scrambled towards the edge of the bed, rolling them off as quickly as possible.

"Why? I like them," he replied, sliding down onto his back and resting his head against his pillow. "They're kinda retro. Familiar."

"Yeah, saggy and stretched out's so hot," you replied, nestling into his side.

"If it's on you, I'm gonna like it," he chuckled, reeling you in closer. "It doesn't have to be fancy for me. Unless you like fancy... Then we oughta do a little online shopping later. I earned a bonus on that assignment that I'd love to blow on you, doll."

"After the misery of the past few days, I'm pretty sure that I earned that bonus fair and square," you sighed.

"Aww... You really missed me," he grinned, nuzzling your neck. "Well, I missed you so much that I ran all the way from the helipad to the cafeteria just to see you. I haven't even had a shower yet. I must stink to high heaven."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" you replied, eyes widening with excitement. "I'd love to hit the showers with you."

As soon as the words left your mouth, he was on his feet and out the door. You couldn't deny feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't thrown you over his shoulder like a caveman again. It was really beginning to grow on you. You heard the sound of him switching on the shower and he suddenly reappeared in the doorway, sipping a beer as naked as the day he was born. Your eyes raked down the length of his body and you bit into your lower lip, struggling to process his overall beefiness. It occurred to you that you were staring and you glanced back up at his face just as he polished off the bottle and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. You gulped as he pinned you beneath his icy gaze and murder-strutted towards you.

"So, do you want to walk or do you want a lift?" he asked, setting his empty bottle on the nightstand. 

"My walking days are done," you declared gleefully. "From now on, I'm just going to get you to carry me everywhere."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, throwing you over his shoulder and stalking out the door. "What's in it for me?"

"The best sex of your life with the beautiful woman you worship and adore," you retorted.

"You drive a hard bargain," he said, setting you down in the middle of his bathroom. Your mouth dropped open and you turned slowly, taking it all in as he stepped into the shower and moaned obscenely. His washroom was cavernous, modern and perfectly appointed. You really regretted that you hadn't used his key sooner, especially when your eyes landed on his oversized, jetted soaker tub that looked as if it had never been used. 

"Are you coming in or what?" he called out. 

"Sorry," you replied, pulling the glass shower door open and stepping inside. "Your bathroom's unbelievable."

"It's even better now," he said, pulling you into his arms and kissing you ravenously beneath the warm cascading streams. You melted into the slick glide of his solid body against yours, his strong hands skimming over your skin, the wet slide of your lips against his and the smooth swirl of his tongue over yours as you exchanged muffled moans and kissed the breath out of each other. 

The room filled with thick, billowing stream as he pressed you up against the cold ceramic tile, making you shiver. He hummed a clipped approval and kissed you harder, flattening you against the wall so forcefully that you half expected the tiles around you to crack. Your nails scrabbled over the plates in his arm and you felt his lips curl up against yours into a filthy grin.

You yelped as he suddenly slid you nearly six straight feet up the wall and the sound echoed harshly against the tiles. Your eyes widened in a mixture of panic and disbelief as he casually settled your legs over his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry," he said, pressing his lips against the inside of your thigh. "I got you, sweetheart." 

The feeling of him holding you up so high and so effortlessly had every inch of you flooding with arousal. He reached out pulling a lever that activated an overhead rain shower set at precisely the right level of intensity. You let out an unsteady breath as he gazed into your eyes and lit into you in a full-on fucking frenzy. Your fingers sank into his hair as you grabbed a fistful and called out for him, writhing against the tiles shamelessly. His tongue glided over you in the same tight loops of old-fashioned script that he'd used in the note he'd left the morning after your unforgettable night together. You'd recognize it anywhere. 

Each smooth sweep was wicked perfection, filling you with waves of unadulterated pleasure that left you aching for more. You leaned back, basking in the warmth raining down from above and the heat of his mouth devouring you insatiably. He looked up towards you, watching the water trail over your skin, leaving it glistening and he wasn't sure whether he'd ever seen anything quite as beautiful. You consumed every one of his senses, filling his eyes and his hands with wet undulating curves, his nose and mouth with the headiness of your arousal and his ears with breathy cries for more. He ached to lose himself inside of you, to bury himself deeply until everything else faded away, until there was only you.

Your heels dug into his back and you tugged on his hair, gasping out reckless promises and nonsensical threats, desperate for him to keep going as you ground up against his face, burning for more. His fingers sank into the curve of your hip and he rumbled an amused approval that shook you all the way down to your goddamned bones as he continued to pleasure you ruthlessly. 

You soaked up the cool caress of the tiles against your skin as his bright eyes seared into you, calmly observing with the steady, assured patience of a seasoned predator. There was something undeniably thrilling about being the singular focus of such a highly skilled and inescapably lethal man, especially one so devastatingly handsome. You thought back to the bloodstains on his uniform, wondering how many others he had watched from the shadows with the same keen intensity and how many had been fortunate enough to walk away. It was doubtlessly fucked up to feel so turned on by thoughts so dreadfully sinister but it was completely beyond your control. 

The ragged edge of your voice as you called out for him and the slight tremble in your legs against his shoulders made him crazy. It was so much better than everything he'd been dreaming about for the past four days. He was overwhelmed by a deep-seated compulsion to serve you, to comply with your orders until you were satisfied beyond your wildest dreams and each breathy cry for more, only made it stronger. 

You slowly slid down the wall as Bucky carefully dropped to his knees, bringing you with him as he lay with his back against the shower floor. His large hands gently squeezed your hips, inviting you to take what you needed from him as his thumbs traced small hearts over your skin.

You braced yourself with your palms against the wall and began riding his face with reckless abandon as he hummed a brazen encouragement. His tongue flickered against you with equal parts expertise and enthusiasm, winding you up in delicious torment as you moved above him in hot pursuit of your release. The whole sordid business was so delightfully raunchy that you could scarcely fucking believe it. Bucky must have been thinking the same thing because he suddenly pulled down on your hips and started sucking your clit like he couldn't possibly get enough. 

You stilled just long enough to take in a sharp breath and every part of you flushed with hot release as you came all over Bucky's face in an exquisite rush. His eyes rolled back in his head as his strong hands anchored you against him and your muscles contracted in even pulses, flooding you with blissful waves of pure pleasure. Your lips spread into a wide smile and your turned your face up into the warmth steadily raining down from above as your breathing returned to normal. It was absolute perfection.

His devilish tongue suddenly flicked against your hypersensitive skin and you squirmed away with a gasp, landing on your ass with your back against the wall. He sat up slowly, shuffling into the seat beside you and leaned his head against yours with a dreamy sigh. 

"Mmm... That was so good that I just had to go back for seconds," he drawled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. You groaned weakly, too wrung out for anything more and he reached his arm up and pulled the lever, switching off the shower. 

"C'mon," he said rising to his feet and offering you his bionic hand. "Let's get some towels." You glanced up at him through the dissipating veil of steam and swallowed thickly as his impressive erection came directly into your line of sight. He cleared his throat and wiggled his metal fingers, looking down at you with a wry grin. Your hand slipped into his and he hauled you up against his solid body. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest, melting into the warmth radiating from him. He looked down at you with a slow smile and pressed a kiss against the top of your head. As he attempted to move, you remained firmly in place with your arms locked around his waist.

"You gotta let go," he said, huffing put a laugh. You hummed a curt refusal that made his stomach flip. He scooped you up into his arms bridal style and grabbed two towels from the rack as he strutted out of the bathroom. You relaxed into his arms, thrilling at the blissed out expression on his face as he carried you to his bedroom. He caught you looking and shot you a wink that made your insides fluttery. Your swoon was interrupted as he abruptly tossed you onto his bed and pelted you with your towel. 

"You're too pretty so be such a troll," you sighed, slowly standing up and towelling yourself off. 

"All the best trolls are pretty," he smirked. "Besides, you fucking love it." You replied with a slow shake of your head and he yanked your towel right out of your hands. Before you could reach out to snatch it back, he playfully shoved you back onto the mattress. Your eyes flicked up towards him resentfully and he stared you down, daring you to respond with a flick of his eyebrow. You opened your mouth to offer him a piece of your mind and closed it again, deciding against giving him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of you. 

"So, you aren't going to deny it?" he asked, hanging your towels on the hook on the back of his door.

"Deny what?" you replied, feigning confusion. 

He pounced on top of you with a growl, pinning you to the sheets with a crazed look in his eyes. 

"See? I love a little teasin'," he purred, "and I'm not ashamed to say so. I'm pretty sure that you love it too. You really oughta just admit it."

He hovered above you, licking his lips enticingly as he awaited your response. His massive frame occupied the entirety of your field of vision, leaving no room for escape. You gazed up at him, mustering the strength to respond. The longer you took, the smugger got. 

"Make me," you spat defiantly.

The muscles in his jaw twitched and he narrowed his eyes at you, sending an icy cold chill up your spine. You fought the urge to shiver and met his gaze squarely, daring him to do his worst.

"That an order?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head. "If it is, maybe you oughta reconsider."

"Did I stutter?" you replied, raising your brows provocatively. He shook his head slowly, gazing down at you with a mixture of amusement, admiration and just a hint of something darker. Your heart started racing as he wet his lips and leaned in towards you purposefully. Your eyes fluttered shut and you took in a deep breath, bracing yourself for the hot crash of his lips against your own. 

A moment passed and then another while you waited for a kiss that never came. You opened one eye and then the other and discovered Bucky hovering above you so closely that you could practically taste it. 

"Admit it," he breathed against your lips. "You fucking love it."

"I hope that isn't the best you've got," you sighed with a roll of your eyes. He drew back slightly, tucking a loose section of his damp hair behind his ear as he took his time to carefully size you up.

"You don't really want to do this the hard way, do you?" he asked ominously.

"I can order you to stop any time," you replied, "but I really don't think it'll come to that. Since you love a little teasing, every minute that it takes is going to going to make you hotter and hotter."

"You're ruthless," he gasped, blinking slowly in amazement. "I love it." You couldn't resist cracking a smile as the glimmer of excitement in his eyes made you tingle all over. Another minute passed and he bit into his lower lip, wincing slightly. 

"Oh, God. I really fucking love it," he growled, grinding himself against you just in case you still needed convincing.

He glanced at your lips and grit his teeth, fighting the urge to kiss the very last breath right out of you and his hands drifted over you slowly mapping out your curves, taking care to skip over every part of you that ached for his touch the most. His lips ghosted over your skin as he pressed a row of soft kisses along your jawline, tossing in playful nips of his teeth that made you feel like you might lose your goddamned mind. 

"Admit it," he whispered into your ear harshly as his bionic fingers lightly traced along the edges of your slick lips, teasing so terribly that it made you want to scream. "Tell me that you fucking love it." The words clung to the tip of your tongue and he collapsed against you, letting out a ragged breath against your skin as another minute elapsed. 

"Please," he ground out quietly. "You're killing me, sweetheart. God, I want you. It's all I've been thinking about since I left."

There was a raw vulnerability in his voice that made your stomach twist and you couldn't help feeling guilty for taking things too far. You reached up to sink your fingers into his dark hair, parting your lips to apologize and he seized your wrists, pinning them above your head forcefully. His metal fingers continued to gently glide across your glistening skin, dipping into the growing wetness between your legs just enough to make you go crosseyed while leaving you burning for more.

"C'mon and say it," he growled, tugging your earlobe between his teeth. "Tell me how much you love it." Between the heat of his breath, the pinch of his teeth and the way he was teasing and holding you down you weren't sure whether you'd ever been more turned on in your entire life. You repeated silent prayers to anyone who might be listening begging for him to just get on with it and fuck you already.

"You can stop," you relented between shallow breaths as the rushing of your heart filled your ears. "You don't have to do this anymore." He breathed out a long sigh of relief against your skin, nuzzling your neck affectionately and you relaxed into him with a smile. 

"But what if I want to keep going?" he breathed into your ear, pressing down against your wrists firmly. "I might be a lotta things but I'm no quitter."

"Maybe we should stop this before this gets out of hand," you offered weakly. He drew back and examined you closely.

"The way I see it, this is going to end one of two ways," he replied dangerously, "with an order to stop or a detailed confession. The choice is yours, sweetheart. So, what'll it be?"

"You really are the fucking worst," you sighed as your hips tilted towards his hand, seeking more friction.

"You're probably right," he chuckled darkly, "but you love it, don't you?" He smoothly drove two metal fingers into your molten depths and began working his thumb over your clit with tuned precision. "C'mon and tell me all about it, doll."

"Well, there's this guy named Bucky," you breathed, "and it's a good thing that he's so cute because he's a real pain in the ass."

"You think I'm cute?" he asked with a flick of his brow, coaxing you to come apart with deliberate curls of his bionic fingers. 

"You are and you know it," you ground out as his thumb pressed against you harder. "That's what makes you such a fucking menace."

"So, basically, what you're saying is... that you love a little teasin'," he observed gleefully.

"That's not what I said," you argued. Your words melted into a low moan as his fingers brushed against an especially receptive spot inside of you. "Oh God, Bucky."

"Don't worry," he replied between slow kisses. "I'm gonna give you just what you need, sweetheart." You let the warm reassurance of his words and the insistent press of his lips pull you under as the enticing movements of his metal fingers wound you so tightly that you could scarcely breathe. Your hips rocked against his hand reflexively as your heart raced and every part of you throbbed, crying out for release. He kept pace with you perfectly, steady and persistent, patiently beckoning you to the edge with each smooth sweep of his fingers. 

"Gettin' awful close," he said quietly. "I can feel it." He was so incredibly on the money that all you could manage in response was a pitifully needy whine. His tongue darted out tracing his lips and his eyes drifted over your face watching carefully as you dangled by a thread. Your breath grew short and your eyes fluttered shut as you ached for him to finish you off. Your mind rushed with thoughts of his face buried between your legs and your back pressed against the cold shower tiles, the way he'd looked at you during the lightning storm your first night together and the feeling of his bionic hand wrapped around your throat as every inch of your body surged with arousal. 

You took in a sharp breath and your eyes snapped open in a panic as Bucky abruptly removed his hand from between your legs, leaving you teetering on the razor's edge. His bionic hand wrapped across your lips smothering your howls of protest and you squirmed under his grasp, trying to free your arms desperate to take matters into your own hands. He held you firmly in place, watching you with a darkness in his gaze that left little doubt about just how much he was getting off on what he was doing to you as he filled your ear with soft soothing words of encouragement.

The smell of yourself on his fingers and the heat of his breath against your skin made your eyes roll back in your head as he told you how beautiful you looked and how badly he wanted you, pleading for you to be patient and promising that the pay off would be worth it in the end. You resisted the urge to order him to release you, relaxing into him as the painful state of your arousal gradually ebbed away replaced by growing intrigue at the prospect that he knew exactly what he was doing and every one of his hot, whispered promises was true.

Your eyes met his and you let out a slow breath against his metal hand, making him shiver delightfully. His mouth fell open in surprise as you seized the opportunity to work your arms free and wrapped a hand around his bionic wrist, gently guiding it towards the base of your throat. You grabbed a handful of his damp hair and kissed him thoroughly, eliciting a muffled moan that made your heart skip a beat. 

"You still with me?" he asked, drawing back and looking at you cautiously. You wound a loose strand of his hair around your finger and looked up at his pretty face thoughtfully.

"I trust you," you replied with a slow smile, "but count on the fact that one day, when you least expect it, I'm going to return the favour."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, gazing down at you fondly. "If I didn't want you so fucking bad, I'd spend the rest of the day working you up again and again for hours and hours..." He paused dramatically, looking at you with a playful tilt of his head. "Say, any chance you're free tomorrow?"

"Seems like you've got a better idea about my schedule than I do. Why don't you tell me?" you replied, brushing your fingers over the plates in his wrist. "Am I expected at work tomorrow?"

"You're off until Monday," he said stroking your hair with a sigh, "but I didn't want to assume anything..." 

"Well, then I guess it all depends," you responded coolly. 

"Oh, yeah?" he asked cocking a brow. "On what?"

"On whether you're going to make it worth my while," you responded, twisting a lock of his hair between your fingers. "I'm still not convinced that letting you jerk me around all day is the best use of my time."

"Why don't you get back to me on that an hour from now?" he replied with a filthy grin. "Not sure how coherent you'll be though."

Before you could respond, Bucky's lips met yours and he kissed the words right out of your mouth as his metal thumb traced over your pulse point. You hummed an approval, tugging on his hair and he rolled his hips against you with a growl that left you breathless. His bionic hand began to pull away and your fingers tightened around his wrist.

"This stays here," you murmured against his lips and giving his wrist a squeeze. 

"I don't want to follow that command," he scowled as you released his wrist and the tips of your fingers drifted over the edges of the plates in his arm.

"Why not?" you asked, slipping your hand between you and grasping him firmly. "Oh, I'll bet it has something to do with this!" You gave him a solid stroke and he groaned into your mouth so deliciously that it made you giddy and desperate for more. 

"You like that?" you asked, pumping your fist over him again and drawing out a burst of colourful profanity. "Maybe I should put it in my mouth."

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this," he drawled between slow kisses, "but I'll pass. Why don't you let me take over here, sweetheart?"

"I thought you liked it when I called the shots," you quipped, sliding the blunt end of his cock against your slick warmth. "Are you ready for your orders?"

"I am so fucking ready to comply," he said, drawing back slightly and waiting with bated breath.

"Give it to me just the way you think I need it," you instructed, looking him squarely in the eyes. "Each time I say your name it'll get better for you - even better than the other night."

"I don't know how you keep dreaming this shit up but keep it coming," he said, removing his hand from your neck. You failed to prevent the escape of a disappointed sigh. "Don't worry, doll. You'll get it back... with interest." He pressed a soft kiss against your lips and rolled back onto his knees, standing up at the side of the bed. His bionic hand wrapped around your ankle and he slowly circled the mattress, bringing you along with him. 

He bent down, retrieving your boots from the floor and placed them beside you. You slid across the sheets as he lifted your legs and set them against his chest, turning his head and pressing his lips against the inside of your ankle. His large hands were surprisingly gentle as he carefully slipped your boots on one at a time while you watched in rapt attention. The way his eyes drifted over your body made you feel like an absolute goddess and it was definitely the sort of thing you were fully prepared to get used to. His fingers grazed over your calves as he rolled his lower lip between his teeth, glancing from one boot to the other. He looked happier than a kid on Christmas morning. 

"If you're good, I'll let you polish them for me," you teased, rolling your heels against his shoulders. "You like the sound of that?"

"Fuck me," he gasped, wincing slightly. "I can't stop thinking about you walking all over me in these. That's weird, right?"

"Am I grinding my heel into your pec?" you asked, bending your knee and setting the sole of your boot against his chest. 

"Fuck. You are now," he groaned, leaning in towards you entranced. You drove him back playfully with the press of your foot. 

"Doesn't seem too weird to me," you mused. "Guess you'll just have to try harder to rattle me, Sarge."

"Challenge accepted," he replied with a wink, grasping the heels of your boots and resting them against his shoulders. His metal hand settled at your hip as he used the other to align himself with you and widened his stance until all the angles met up just right. His grip tightened and he pulled you towards him as he thrust into you without hesitation. You exchanged incredulous curses as the hot stretching fullness overwhelmed you and he began pressing into you with deliberate strokes. 

Between the tongue lashing he'd delivered in the shower and all his terrible teasing, you were already awfully worked up and shamefully wet. The way he was looking at you suggested that he was well aware, most appreciative and bordering on obnoxiously proud of this fact. You reached down and set your palms over his muscular thighs, giving a tentative squeeze and he ground his teeth with a growl as you let out a breathy cry of his name.

He leaned back slightly, wrapping his bionic hand around the heel of your left boot and pulled it towards the star emblazoned on his arm. You looked up at your crossed ankles and you couldn't deny that your boots looked smoking hot splayed across his metal shoulder. Bucky turned his head and his mouth fell open adorably as he stood staring. You gave him a few seconds and then a few more, setting your hands on his arms and drinking in every inch of his sculpted biceps.

"Uhh... Bucky?" you asked quietly. You felt him shudder as a powerful tremor tore straight through him and he closed his eyes, letting out an unsteady breath as he tried to keep it together.

"Bucky? Are you alright?" you pressed. His eyes snapped open and he pinned you under his icy blue gaze, eyeing you like he was going to eat you alive.

"You keep sayin' my name like that and I can't be held responsible for what might happen," he said, leaning forward and bracing himself above you with his hands against the mattress. Before you had the chance to reflect on the discomfort of being twisted up like a pretzel, he started driving himself into you again with solid strokes. The increased friction from your crossed legs paired with the adjusted angle of entry had the room echoing with blissful moans and breathy cries for more in no time flat. Sharp squeaks from the mattress punctuated your obscene opus as Bucky attempted to thoroughly test the bed's durability. 

Your hands tightened around his arms as each thrust had you pulsing with pleasure and surging with the desire for more. The sight of him above you nearly took your breath away. He was perfect, a perfect fucking mess. His dark hair was hastily tucked behind his ears and delightfully askew. His charming face was covered in a thick muzzle of stubble and glistened with sweat. His clear blue eyes were stormy at the edges, growing darker with each thrust. He was perfect, he was all yours and he was seemingly insatiable.

"You're staring at me," he said, with a lopsided grin.

"Can't help it," you replied as your fingers traced over the edges of the plates in his arm. "I still can't believe that you're here..."

"You need more convincing?" he asked with a snap of his hips. "I'm happy to oblige." 

You called out for him and he leaned in closer seeking your lips hungrily. 

"Woah," you cautioned, pressing your hand against his face as your legs began to bend unnaturally. The wild look in his eyes was thrilling as his tongue flickered against your palm, followed by his lips and the sharp edge of his teeth. You shoved him backwards with a wicked grin and he played along, rolling onto his knees with a gasp of feigned surprise.

"You gettin' sick of me already?" he asked as his eyes moved from the boots slung over his shoulder down the length of your legs.

"Sorta," you teased, "but seriously I can't feel my feet."

"Well, we can't have that," he drawled, gently lifting each leg and bending each knee as he lowered them to the bed. You wet your lips, observing the subtle movements of his glistening muscles while he repositioned you and yearned to touch and taste every chiseled inch. He caught you looking and clearly liked what he saw. 

His eyes darkened as he descended on you, covering your body with what felt like the full weight of his own. You reached up, twining your arms behind his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist. His strong hands moved to your knees, forcing your legs down against the mattress as his lips came crashing against yours insistently. You let the hot press of his mouth consume you as he thrust into you urgently, driving out a muffled cry of his name. 

His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, sinking into the curve of your hip, skimming upwards along your sides and pawing at your breasts. He kissed you harder, making the throbbing inside of you practically unbearable and you realized that there was no turning back as his metal hand settled at the base of your throat.

"Oh, God! Bucky, please don't stop," you gasped. "You feel so good inside of me."

"Again," he said between deep kisses. "Say it again. All of it."

"Oh, Bucky! It's so good. Please. I need more," you pleaded, grasping his metal shoulder and trying to pull him closer.

"Again," he growled, pistoning into you relentlessly. "All of it again."

"I swear to God, if you even think about faking me out like before, I'm gonna murder you in your fucking sleep," you threatened, writhing against the sheets as he ground his hips against you delectably.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, bionic fingers tightening just enough to make your eyes roll back in your head. You took in a slow breath and the corners of your mouth twitched as you thrilled at keeping him in suspense while he awaited your response. 

"What?" you responded, outlining the star on his shoulder with the tips of your fingers coyly. "Did I forget something?" 

"Mmm... You're so goddamned beautiful when you bust my balls," he breathed against your lips as the sharp edges of his key bit into your skin beneath the palm of his metal hand. "You're awful close again aren't you? C'mon and say it for me, sweetheart."

"Oh, Bucky. Don't stop," you replied, tugging on his hair as your nails scraped over the plates in his bionic arm desperately. 

"Oh, shit," he gasped, twitching inside of you. "Every time you say my name... It's like fucking paradise. You gotta come for me, sweetheart. I'm hanging by a thread here."

You said his name and he thrust into you harder, pressing you into the mattress beneath his solid body and filling your mouth with a soft moan. Your breathing grew ragged as he continued to pleasure you tirelessly and you said his name again, burning for release. He gasped out a curse and you softly repeated his name like a prayer, focusing on the feeling of him moving inside of you. 

Your ears filled with the coarse wet sound of your bodies colliding and the blood rushing through your veins as you thrummed with arousal, threatening to boil over. His metal hand tightened and his key dug into your skin so deeply that you had no doubt about whether it was going to leave a bruise. You couldn't help imagining his response once he saw the way he'd marked you. The thought of it was so painfully erotic that you could hardly breathe and suddenly you were begging him to give it to you, pleading for him to finish you off with everything he had. 

You took in a breath and came explosively, cursing and shuddering in a violent culmination of an afternoon of relentless teasing. For one perfect moment, there was only Bucky, fucking you straight through your climax and grinding out a burst of nonsensical profanity as he unloaded inside you in a series of powerful thrusts. You trembled uncontrollably, wringing soft groans out of him with each exquisite pulse of your tender muscles as you flushed with hot euphoric release. 

His bionic hand moved to the side of your face as he pressed breathless kisses against your lips and stroked your cheek with his thumb. You hummed warmly as your heart rate steadied and you continued to flutter around him in gradually weakening bursts, like the rumbling of a passing storm. 

He gazed down at you dreamily as you lay tangled up together, kissing each other lazily and basking in the afterglow. 

"So?" Bucky asked with a flick of his eyebrow.

"So, what?" you replied with a sigh.

"Have you given tomorrow any more thought?" he asked, biting into his lower lip gently.

"Has it been an hour already?" you teased, running your fingers up and down the length of his metal arm. "Feels more like a solid twenty-five minutes to me." 

"Twenty-five minutes?!" Bucky exclaimed, recoiling stiffly. "The sun's about to set, doll. We've been at it for hours now."

"I thought you liked a little teasing," you said with a wink.

"Some things you just don't rib a man about, sweetheart." he replied sulkily. You craned your neck up off your pillow and kissed him senseless, effortlessly turning his frown upside down. 

"Does that mean you're stayin'?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure," you responded. "On one condition..."

"Name it," he said watching you expectantly.

"Let me up. I've gotta go to the bathroom," you whined.

He was on his feet in a flash, reaching his hand down to help you. You sashayed towards the washroom in nothing but your boots and he let out a whistle that made you feel pretty fucking great about yourself. The bathroom door clicked shut and you made a beeline for the toilet, removing your boots as you relieved yourself and freshened up a little. You flushed and stretched your arms above your head as you moved towards the sink. Every part of you was delightfully sore and you glanced at Bucky's soaker tub wistfully. Maybe you could convince him that a long, hot bath was in order. You washed your hands and straightened your hair in the mirror, picking up your boots and walking out the door. 

As you approached his bedroom, you were overcome with a sickening feeling of deja-vu. His bed was empty and unmade. His apartment was absolutely silent. Once again Bucky had vanished without a trace, leaving you on your own. You set your boots on the floor and began to search his apartment. This time you weren't going to stand staring brokenhearted while he snuck up on you. You were going to find him and put an end to his ridiculous scheming. You moved from one room to the next, your irritation increasing by the minute as you failed to find any sign whatsoever of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. 

By the time you reached his kitchen, you were ready to concede defeat. You sank into one of the chairs at his kitchen table and gazed out the window. He was right, the sun was setting and the view of the skyline out his window was breathtaking. A flash of light appeared in the corner of your field of vision, the harsh glint of light against metal. You stood up to get a better look and discovered that Bucky had one hell of a patio. 

"Took you long enough. I thought you fell in," he called out as you wandered outside, sliding the door closed behind you. You slowly approached his jacuzzi, finding your exasperation melting away the closer you got to the bubbling jets. He stood up and pulled you into his arms, kissing you passionately and slowly sank down into the steaming water bringing you with him.

"So, you're stayin'?" he asked as you leaned back against his chest. You hummed thoughtfully, taking in the perfect sunset and relaxed into the soothing warmth of the water and the comfort of his strong arms. 

"I'm all yours," you replied, glancing at him over your shoulder with a smile. He passed you a travel mug from the edge of the tub, watching as you took a tentative sip.

"Coffee?" you asked, knitting your brows.

"Drink up," he purred into your ear. "It's gonna be a long night, sweetheart."


End file.
